


The Three Times That Sherry Called Leon Daddy

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bullying, Daddy Kink, F/M, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, William Birkin Only Mentioned, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard
Summary: The few times that Sherry called Leon Daddy.





	The Three Times That Sherry Called Leon Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy:)

12 Years Old 

The first time she done it she hadn’t meant to. She knew that he didn’t mind and that he wouldn’t get mad at her if it ever happened again but something in her head told her that it was wrong.

For as long as Sherry could remember, she had been calling William daddy. He was after all, her father. But after his death, Leon was the only person in her life that she could consider a father to her. He acted like one anyway; reading her stories at night; making sure she went to school and got a good education and even as far as to sleep at the foot of her bed at night in case she had any nightmares. It was childish, she knew, but at the same time all of those images of her father…no not her father, a monster, haunted her. Leon was her only comfort.

She had been lying in bed, listening to the end of the story he was telling her when she had said it first. Leon had just put the book back on the shelf when she had called him over. “What is it Sherry?”, he asked, almost worried. She didn’t want him to be concerned, but he was. “Nothing”, she replied. “I just wanted to say goodnight”. Leon let out a sigh of relief. “Do you want me to stay here tonight?”, he asked with a soft smile. Sherry smiled back. She thought about it for a moment then realized that she would have to get over her thoughts and nightmares at some point. She was a big girl after all. “No, it’s okay”, she chirped. Leon gave her a look that told her he was genuinely happy that she’d said that. “Alright then, goodnight Sherry”, he whispered, kissing the top of her head. “Goodnight Daddy”, she replied softly. Just seconds later she had slapped a hand over her mouth, realizing what she had just said. Leon said nothing, only smiled for a moment. She sighed and turned over, trying to get comfortable. He hadn’t said anything; hadn’t got annoyed and most importantly hadn’t asked her to stop. Leon turned off the bedside lamp as he walked to the door. Sherry didn’t look at him. She just kept her eyes closed until she heard the soft sound of the door shutting.

 

14 Years Old

The second time she had done it, it had come with some consequences. 

Sherry was waiting at the gate of her school for Leon. He was meant to pick her up. Their house was quite a walk from her school and Leon didn’t feel comfortable with her walking home alone, especially in the winter months as it got dark very early.   
She shifted from side to side uncomfortably. He was late. Sherry started to get worried. Maybe he had forgotten that she had gone to school that day, after all, she was ill the day before. 

The thought of staying on the school grounds any longer had her stomach turned. She had her reasons of course. One of them was the bullying that she received. A few kids from her grade were making fun of her short hair and her family situation. Sherry had never told Leon about it, thought that she could handle it by herself. However, she was wrong. She couldn’t and probably never would.

A few minuets later Leon drove up to the gate, looking distressed. He got out of the car and hugged Sherry tightly. “Sherry, I’m so sorry. The chief said the meeting would only be five minutes!” He squeezed tighter. “L-Leon stop”, Sherry breathed as the air started to escape her lungs. Leon stopped and laughed lightly. “Sorry”. Sherry looked over her shoulder. Her tormentors sat on the wall behind her, grinning like idiots. She looked down at the ground. “I-I got worried Daddy”, she said shyly, still not sure if she was allowed call him that, especially since it had been two years. “I know, it’s okay”, Leon replied bending down to reach her level. All of a sudden the kids on the wall started to laugh. “Daddy!”, the first one screamed, laughing. “Your Daddy’s dead Blondie”, he jeered. Sherry started to tear up. She didn’t want to think about her father. Looking at Leon, she sighed. Leon looked ready to kill them. “Let’s just go home”, Sherry said placing her small hand on his arm. Leon nodded slowly. “Okay”.

 

18 Years Old

The third time she had called him that, it was in quite a different situation. 

Leon teased her entrance with his finger, lightly tracing her swollen lips. She squirmed under him, the touch too much for her sensitive sex, yet she was left wanting more. She bites her lip from crying out and begs him to give her more, give her what she wants, give her something.

His finger plunges into her all the way to the knuckle, and she barely manages to suppress her whimper. Her walls clench around the digit, squeezing him. She pushes back into him, but he pulls out. Sherry whines. Seconds later she feels the tip of his cock press against her. She starts to push back again, but his grip on her hips is too strong.

“Please”, she pleads. He smirks as he pushes into her slowly. She moans again. “Please what?”, he asks. “I’m not moving till you tell me what I want to hear Sherry”. Sherry whimpers, the sound of it making Leon’s cock twitch. “Please Daddy”, she whines, impatiently. Leon pulled out and thrust back into her roughly. Sherry jerked forward. She moaned like a porn star. “Such a good girl”, he whispers. “You’re such a good girl for Daddy, aren’t you?”. 

His right hand reaches around to toy with her clit. Sherry gasps. It’s one full of need and want. The noises she makes are like music to his ears. Leon quickens his pace, making Sherry cry out. “Daddy’s little obedient girl”. 

Sherry comes with a sharp cry. Her body jerks as waves of ecstasy wash over her. Her limbs feel heavy and she falls limp on the bed. She turns to Leon. “Did I give you permission to come?”, he asks sharply. Sherry shakes her head. “Naughty girls deserve a punishment”, he said waving her closer. She crawled over to him, feeling him position her head at his lap. He brings her head down to the tip of his dick. “Suck it”, he ordered. Sherry obeyed, dragging her tongue up the side of his cock. She took as much as she could of him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around him. Leon moaned as he pulled her hair, pushing her further down onto his cock, fucking her throat. He spanks her ass, watching her skin turn pink. “Such a naughty girl”. Sherry’s eyes watered as she gagged a little. 

Without warning he came, warm cum rushing down her throat. Sherry swallowed it all, which rewarded her with a soft kiss. He stroked her hair as he lay them both down on the bed. “I love you Sherry”, he whispered, cuddling up to her. “I love you too Daddy”.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you thought:) 
> 
> Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
